Harry Potter and the Darkest Battle 2
by Lord Valdemort
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Darkest Battle. It will tell you about what happens when and after Harry, Antonin, Lupin and Snape battle Voldemort. I will try to continue it when I have the chance to
1. The Darkest Battle

Harry, Antonin, Lupin and Snape rushed into the next room. It was empty.

'What the hell?' said Antonin.

Suddenly, Antonin saw someone standing in the darkness.

'Hello?'

He waved his wand and said, _'Lumos.' _and illuminated his wand. He pointed it at the person in the darkness.

'Good God!' he muttered. 'GET BACK!' he yelled.

_'Stupefy!' _the stranger shouted.

A jet of red light flew from the stranger's wand and struck Snape in the chest. He flew into the air and out of sight.

There was Lord Voldemort standing right behind them.

'Voldemort!' hissed Antonin.

'Antonin Dolohov,' Voldemort growled back, 'you betrayed me. You know what the consequences are for betraying Lord Voldemort, don't you?'

'I sure do,' yelled Antonin.

_'Crucio!'_ shouted Voldemort, raising his wand.

Antonin fell to the ground in extreme pain.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_ bellowed Voldemort.

A bolt of green light flew from Voldemort's wand.

'HARRY!' screamed Antonin.

Quickly Harry raised his own wand and roared, _'TOMASEMPRA!' _

A jet of red light flew from the wand and collided with the Killing Curse. It exploded. Antonin stopped writhing and dashed away into a corner, well away from Voldemort

'What the hell?' Voldemort cursed.

Voldemort's slowly turned to Harry.

'You!'

Voldemort cried: _'Expelliarmus!' _

Harry was blasted into the air before he could even protect himself. He crashed into the wall.

Voldemort walked up to him, his wand raised.

'You are going to die, Potter!'

'I sincerely doubt that!' shouted Harry.

'Oh really,' asked Voldemort. 'Well perhaps you need to know. Shortly after Antonin befriended you. How do you think Antonin really earned the Order of the Phoenix's trust and respect?'

That thought struck Harry instantly.

'Simple, that 'mysterious' person who saved you from Draco was no mystery,' announced Voldemort. 'That guy has been with you all the time!

'Antonin's - well, actually _my - _plan was to persuade you to join up with Antonin and he would bring you over to the Dark Side,' Voldemort continued. 'It went well until you showed up at his house. He was with me and the others. When the little dork,' Antonin did a hand gesture at Voldemort, 'heard what Draco was going to do, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He returned to his house and found Draco trying to strangle you. He saved you. You were trying to figure out who invented the spell Antonin used to save you when the creator was already there ... AND IS HERE NOW!'

He raised his wand and Antonin flew over.

'HERE HE IS!' roared Voldemort, throwing Antonin across the room.

'YOU LIAR!' bellowed Antonin, standing up. _'BLASTE UTOTUM!'_

A bolt of green light flew from Antonin's wand.

_'Protego!'_ yelled Voldemort.

The bolt of green light rebounded on Antonin.

_'Fissurium!'_ Antonin roared.

A jet of brown light shot through the bolt of green light and it exploded.

'YOU SUCK, VOLDEMORT!' yelled Antonin.

Voldemort turned his attention to Antonin.

'What did you say?' demanded Voldemort.

'I said you suck. Are you deaf as well as daft?'

There was a long silence. Then Voldemort spoke.

'Do you know who you're addressing, Antonin?' yelled Voldemort, aiming his wand at Antonin's chest.

'_Whom _you address, you stupid dweeb!' said Antonin, keeping remotely calm, even though he saw how close Voldemort's wand was to his chest.

'Fine, that's it!' bellowed Voldemort. '_Avada Kedavra!_'

A bolt of green light flew from Voldemort's wand.

_'Avada Kedavra!' _screamed Antonin

A green bolt of light blasted from Antonin's wand too.

They collided with each other and fought. Voldemort's Killing Curse was stronger than Antonin's.

'Dammit!' cursed Antonin. 'All right, Plan B!'

He raised his wand and yelled_, 'Fissurium!'_

A jet of brown light flew from Antonin's wand and struck Voldemort, he stumbled and his wand fell out of his hand.

Harry then raised his wand and bellowed, _'Blaste Utotum!' _

A bolt of green light flew from Harry's wand and struck Voldemort in the back. He was blasted far away from Harry and into the shadows. He leapt up and grabbed his wand.

'Don't turn your back on me Potter!' shouted Voldemort, sending Killing Curses flying at Harry.

_'Tomasempra!'_ yelled Harry.

A jet of red light hit two of the Killing Curses and they exploded.

_'SECTUMSEMPRA!' _Harry bellowed.

Voldemort repelled the curse and then screamed, _'Stupefy!'_

A bolt of red light flew from Voldemort's wand. It missed.

_'Impedimenta!'_ cried Harry.

Voldemort stumbled and fell to the floor. He got up again and raised his wand.

_'Avada Kedavra!' _he bellowed.

The Killing Curse missed by inches.

'You won't get me Voldemort!' yelled Harry. He dashed away from Voldemort.

'Oh no you don't!' roared Voldemort. _'Avada Kedavra!'_

'Oh no _you _don't!' yelled Harry._ 'Tomasempra!'_

A jet of red light shot from his wand and hit Voldemort's Killing Curse.

Suddenly, Antonin raised his wand and threw it straight at Voldemort's head. It hit him.

'Direct hit!' Antonin shouted.

Voldemort turned around and shot a Killing Curse at Antonin. Antonin stepped aside and the curse missed.

Lupin threw Antonin's wand back to its owner as Voldemort turned back to Harry.

_'Expelliarmus!' _yelled Antonin.

_'Protego!'_ said Voldemort.

Antonin was blasted into the wall; his wand fell out of his hand.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Antonin and said the Killing Curse again.

Harry turned and saw it just in time. He raised his wand and yelled, _'Expelliarmus!'_

Antonin was blasted out of the way and the curse missed.

_'Crucio!' _yelled Voldemort.

It missed.

_'Locomotor Mortis!'_ screamed Harry.

Voldemort repelled it and bellowed the Cruciatus curse again.

He had done it; the Cruciatus curse hit Harry and he fell to the ground in agony.

Voldemort looked at Harry and laughed evilly.

'VOLDEMORT!' roared Antonin. 'YOU SON OF A BIT-!'

Harry suddenly screamed loudly.

'What did you say!' bellowed Voldemort.

Antonin didn't answer. He just yelled: _'LIBRIUS!'_

A bolt of orange light flew from Antonin's wand and shot towards Voldemort.

Voldemort sent a Killing Curse at Antonin, but Antonin was ready. He had already yelled: _'Tomasempra!' _

A bolt of red light flew from Antonin's wand and shot through Voldemort's Killing Curse.

No-one had helped Harry, who was now writhing and screaming in incredible pain.

Finally Antonin yelled _'Librius!'_ again. Another orange bolt of light flew at Voldemort.

_'Tomasempra!'_ shouted Voldemort, confidently.

A bolt of red light shot from Voldemort's wand.

To Voldemort's surprise, Antonin's spell shot straight through his own spell. The orange bolt struck him in the chest and he was blasted into the wall, binded by orange equilibrium.

Voldemort raised his wand and prepared to cast another Killing Curse, but Antonin aimed his wand at Voldemort's wand and yelled, _'Accio!'_

Voldemort's wand shot out of his grip and Antonin caught it.

'FYI, Voldemort,' said Antonin, 'Tomasempra only works on the Killing Curse and doors not affected by the Alohomora Charm.'

Antonin ran over to Harry and flicked Voldemort's wand. Harry stopped writhing and screaming.

Without thanking Antonin, Harry stood up and picked up his wand.

'Harry, what are you doing?' asked Antonin.

Harry just shoved Antonin aside. He staggered up to Voldemort, kicking aside rubble. He didn't say a thing.

'Harry, what are you ...?' asked Lupin, but Antonin nudged him in the arm.

'He isn't in the mood,' he muttered.

Harry raised his wand and aimed it directly at Voldemort.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_ he said.

A bolt of green light flew from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort directly in the chest. He broke free of the equilibrium, was blasted into the air and straight into the veil. The Dark Lord was finally dead.

Or not …

There was a flash of green light and the veil exploded. Voldemort emerged from the smoke.

'Was that your best shot, Potter?' asked Voldemort evilly.

'Try me!' challenged Antonin.

_'Avada Kedavra!' _shouted Voldemort.

A bolt of green light flew from Voldemort's wand. Antonin was blasted into the air and into the wall.

'EVERYONE STEP BACK!' bellowed Voldemort. 'UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE ANTONIN!'

Harry stared intensely at Voldemort.

'We are going to duel, Harry Potter,' said Voldemort.

_'Expelliar-'_ shouted Harry.

Voldemort easily blocked it. Harry shot into the air.

Voldemort loomed over Harry

'Before we get started,' said Voldemort, 'just a little warm up,' he raised his wand, _'Cruc-'_

But this time, Harry was too fast.

_'Crucio!'_ bellowed Harry.

_'PROTEGO!'_ shrieked Voldemort

Harry dodged simply.

'Enough of the damn warm-ups!' demanded Harry, raising his wand. 'YOU KILLED ANTONIN! I.AM.GOING.TO.KILL.YOU!'

'Alright!' screamed Voldemort.

Voldemort whipped his wand at Harry.

'Okay, Harry, from now on, we battle fair and square, NO BACKNG OUT!'

Lupin stared at Harry, hoping he will disagree. But Harry nodded.

Harry raised his wand.

'One - two - three!' counted Voldemort.

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!' _Harry _and_ Voldemort shrieked at the same time.

A bolt of green light flew from Harry's wand. The same from Voldemort's wand. They collided.

Lupin stared, then he raised his wand, but Harry shouted, 'Do nothing! Voldemort is MINE to finish!'

'**I MUST FINISH THIS!'** screamed Harry.

'You won't,' shouted Voldemort, 'you haven't got a chance!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' cried Harry.

Suddenly Voldemort raised his wand, cancelling his Killing Curse. He dived aside to avoid Harry's.

He raised his wand and shouted,_ 'Incarcerous!'_

Ropes flew from his wand and tied up Harry.


	2. The Last Hope

Antonin, suddenly, leapt up just in time to see Voldemort create a Portkey and vanish with Harry.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' he screamed.

'Damn it!' he yelled.

'Quiet,' said Lupin.

'He always hated me!' shouted Antonin.

'Quiet and think,' repeated Lupin, 'where's he going?'

Antonin just stood for a second. Then he raised his wand, aimed it at a fountain and yelled, _'Incendio!'_

The spell bounced off the fountain.

Antonin then shouted, _'Reducto!'_

'What are you doing?' said Lupin.

'I'm thinking!' shrieked Antonin. 'Thinking what I'm going to do to him if Harry is injured. First I'll rip his throat out, then I'll ...'

'Antonin,' said Lupin, 'don't make me sick!'

'Stop you yapping! Our friend is in danger!'

Suddenly, Antonin's eyes widened.

'I know where they are! I better deal with Voldemort.'

'But what can we do?' said Lupin. 'We've tried everything!'

'There is still one thing we haven't tried!' said Antonin.

'Will it work?' asked Lupin, nervously.

'I hope so, it's our Only Hope!'

Antonin ran forward and Disapparated to save his friend.

'Damn,' said Lupin.


	3. Antonin to the rescue!

Antonin appeared in a graveyard. Suddenly, a Death Eater appeared directly in front of Antonin.

'My Lord,' the man said in a shakey voice, 'we've got an intruder!'

'Kill him!' shrieked a shrill voice.

'Don't even bother, Wormtail, or I will have no choice but to harm you!' adviced Antonin.

Wormtail walked forward and raised his wand.

_'Avada Kedavra!' _squealed Wormtail.

_'Tomasempra!' _yelled Antonin.

A jet of red light shot from Antonin's wand and destroyed Wormtail's Killing Curse.

'Step aside Wormtail,' said Antonin, 'before I Kill _you _!'

Wormtail obliged instantly. He spun around and turned into a rat and scuttered away into the darkness.

'HEY, VOLDEMORT!' yelled Antonin.

Voldemort spun around, stunned.

'IGNORE HARRY!' Antonin bellowed. 'THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!'

Voldemort started walking towards Antonin. Antonin did the same to Voldemort.

'Wait!' said Voldemort. 'One more thing to do before I kill you!'

He raised his wand to the air and bellowed, _'MORSMORDRE!' _

The Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

Antonin looked up at it, then back at Voldemort.

'You're going down ... Tom,' said Antonin.

The other Death Eaters began walked over to Voldemort's side.

_'Fissurium!' _said Antonin.

The ground shook. The Death Eaters backed away.

'Cowards!' said Voldemort.

He turned back to Antonin.

'Are we going to finish Harry, together?' said Voldemort.

'No & no,' said Antonin, 'We are not going to kill him, and you aren't going to kill him either!'

Antonin pointed his wand at a tombstone, muttered, _'Portus!' _and pointed at Harry.

The tombstone, now a Portkey, flew over to Harry. Harry disappeared as soon as the Portkey touched him.

Antonin turned back to Voldemort, a look of disgust on his face.

Back in the Department of Mysteries, Lupin was just heading out with the unconscious Snape. Suddenly, Harry appeared with the Portkey.

'Harry!' shouted Lupin.

He murmured: _'Rennervate!' _

There was a flash of red light and Harry regained consciousness.

'Harry, are you okay?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, slowly. 'Voldemort's at the -.'

He stopped.

'The where?'

Harry pointed at the tombstone.

'Tombstone?' said Lupin. 'Is it the graveyard?'

Harry nodded.

'We got to go back!' said Lupin. 'Antonin doesn't stand a chance against Voldemort! _'You _are the only one who has a chance of destroying the Darkest wizard of this century!'

Lupin and Harry touched the tombstone and they returned to the Graveyard.


	4. The End of the Battle

At the graveyard ...

Antonin and Voldemort bowed to each other.

They stared at each other before casting.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_ screamed Voldemort.

_'Tempus!'_ bellowed Antonin.

A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand.

A jet of white light blasted from Antonin's wand.

They collided and fought.

Voldemort glared and grunted roughly.

Antonin was panting, sweat flying down his face.

'Do nothing!' ordered Voldemort.

'In other words,' said Antonin, 'BACK OFF!'

Suddenly Harry and Lupin appeared.

Voldemort noticed Harry.

'Potter!' he yelled. 'Someone get Antonin out of the way!'

_'Incarcerous!'_ a Death Eater shouted.

Ropes shot from the Death Eaters wand.

The ropes struck Antonin in the chest. He flew into the air and landed just inches from a tombstone, tied up.

Lupin raised his wand and charged into a battle with the Death Eaters. He was knocked out in a matter of time.

Harry took on Voldemort.

_'Avada-!'_ Voldemort started.

_'Expelliarmus!'_ cried Harry.

Voldemort was blasted off his feet. He landed back on the ground, unconscious.

Harry raised his wand and aimed it at the Death Eaters.

_'Librius!'_

A jet of orange light struck the Death Eaters and they flew into the air and back onto the ground, binded by equilibrium.

Harry then turned his wand on Voldemort.

'It ends here, Voldemort!' he growled. _'Avada-!'_

'Harry!' shouted Antonin. 'Come here!'

Harry ran over to Antonin.

'What?' said Harry.

'I got to tell you something.'

Antonin whispered something to Harry.

'I'll do that!' said Harry.

Harry raised his wand and released Antonin.

'Go!' said Antonin. 'Finish him!'

Harry nodded.

He walked towards Voldemort.

'Harry, what're you doing?' said Antonin.

'I'm making it a fair duel!' replied Harry.

He raised his wand and muttered, _'Rennervate.'_

There was a flash of red light and Voldemort regained consciousness.

'We finish this ... NOW!' said Harry. 'GET UP!'

He raised his wand and Voldemort was forced to get up.

Voldemort stood apart from Harry, his wand raised.

'Cast your last spell!' ordered Harry.

'Gladly!' said Voldemort. _'Avada Kedavra!'_

'Tempus!' shouted Harry.

The two spells collided again. This time Harry's spell was stronger than Voldemorts.

'Come on!' screamed Voldemort, gripping his wand with both hands. But it was no good.

Harry's spell broke through Voldemort's Killing Curse and struck Voldemort straight in the chest. He glowed for a few seconds and, before he could defend himself or curse Harry, he vanished.

Harry lowered his wand, panting.

Antonin stared for a few seconds.

'How far did you send him Harry?' he asked.

'I sent him to where he belonged ... Infinity!'


End file.
